Being sucked in
by majobloem
Summary: Amy is a Twi-hard. After hitting a tree, she wakes at the Cullens' house. Is it faith, coincidence or just a dream? Read to find out. Canon pairing, Seth/OC, R&R. Rated T for some language and themes. Sequel is now up
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone, I know it's been a long time, since i've updated anything, but i've been busy with school and life and reading other Fanfics, you know. This is just a Twilight-story, so no H2O this time. **  
><strong>I've been inspired by some fanfics i've read lately about fans who get sucked into the story, so this story is about Amy Turner. She's a 16 year old twilight-fan who just moved to the real Forks, Washington. And thanks to a tree she becomes a character in her favorite book series. The story is written from Amy's POV.<br>I hope you like it. So read and review please. I'll try to upload once a week, but my exams are coming up, so i can't promise anything.  
><strong>**Ciao, Majobloem -x-**

I was walking in the woods near my house. These woods reminded me of my favorite book series: _the Twilight Saga_. I'm definitely a Twi-hard. I can quote randomly, know all the details by heart, etc. I just love the series (Is that weird to say this when you just moved to the real Forks, Washington?) and I completely agree with Meyer: I think Edward belongs with Bella and Jacob with Nessie.  
>So, as I was saying, I was walking in the woods near my house. On my opinion, Stephenie Meyer did a great job on describing the nature in this area. It's really the most beautiful place on earth, and I just can't get why Bella doesn't love it here. I love to run around in the rain, I love to have snowball fights, I love this little town. And again I'm drifting off, I'm sorry, I get that sometimes.<br>So, I was walking, when I heard a howl nearby. I've heard those before, but it was really close this time, so not knowing from where I came, I started running as fast as I could. A few minutes later, I didn't only hear the howl, I could see him. A giant, sandy colored wolf was behind me, and I started running even harder.  
>And that's when I felt a hard knock on my head, and everything went black.<p>

When I opened my eyes, everything around me looked white. White? I was in the forest, how can that be? I looked around and noticed the room, I was lying on a couch in the middle of the room. "Oh, good you're waking up." I heard a sweet, velvet voice. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm doctor Cullen, I can help you. How do you feel right now?"  
>I started laughing softly when I heard his name. Doctor Cullen? What a coincidence! When I looked in the direction of where the voice came, I saw a gorgeous young blond male in a white coat. His eyes were golden and his face pale. I shook my head in disbelief. How hard did I knock my head? I looked again. There was still the gorgeous, golden-eyed doctor in front of me, looking concerned. "So, how do you feel, miss?" I heard again.<br>"Oh… Eh… I'm fine, I think." I stammered. Was this really happening, of was this just some stupid prank?  
>"You look confused. Do you remember what happened?" He said.<br>"I was walking in the woods, and then I heard a wolf, and when I saw it was nearby I started running and then everything went blank. I guess I hit a tree or something?"  
>"Yes, probably you did. You have a slight concussion, but don't worry, nothing serious. Just take it easy for a few days. If it doesn't get better near the end of the week, you can always come by the hospital, I'm a regular there. Okay?"<br>"Yeah, sure." I answered, still slightly confused. What the heck was happening here?  
>"Do you wanna call your parents?"<br>"Eh… What? OH… my parents… Eh, no thanks, I'll get home safely, don't worry." But would I? I mean, I don't even know if this is real, or a dream?  
>"Oh, okay." He said. I stood up, but then remembered something. "Oh, doctor?" I asked.<br>"Yes, miss?"  
>"How did I get here? Did someone find me?" I asked.<br>"Eh, yes, you were found by my son. He brought you here. Are you sure you'll get home on your own? We're not really near the village. My shift in the hospital is gonna start in half an hour anyway, I can drop you off." He suggested again.  
>"Oh, okay. Thank you."<p>

While in the car on the way to Forks, my thoughts run off. Okay, so, was this all real, or just a prank, maybe a dream? Where had I landed? Should I let him drop me off at my real house, or just in the center of town. I've been living here know since a few months, I knew my way around. It shouldn't be that difficult to get home on my own. "Could you drop me off at the diner, please? I'm hungry." I asked.  
>"Oh, sure no problem. Do you want me to wait?" The doctor (or Carlisle?) asked.<br>"No, I'll find my way. I live here." I smiled.  
>"Oh really? I don't know you, although I know most people in town. What's your name anyway?" He asked while pulling over at the parking lot of the diner.<br>"Amy Turner, sir." I answered.  
>"Well Amy, you can call me Carlisle. And remember, if there's any problem, you can come to the clinic and ask for me."<br>"Okay, thank you Carlisle." I smiled and stepped out of the car. I went inside, but saw not even one familiar face, not even the waitress seemed to know me. I ordered a coke. Luckily I had a few bucks with me to pay. Half an hour later, I exited the diner, walked my way home.  
>When I got to my house and put my key in the lock, it wouldn't open. Hey, what was this? While I stood there, a car came up the driveway. A young man, a teenager maybe, stepped out, along with a young woman and a toddler. "Can we help you?" The man asked. I looked better at them now. The two eldest were as pale as doctor Cullen. The man had bronze messy hair, golden eyes and a sweet voice. The woman had dark brown, long hair and amber-colored eyes. The toddler had blushed cheeks and chocolate brown eyes, with which she stared intensely at me.<br>"Maybe yes. Do you know who lives here?" I answered.  
>"My father." The woman answered. "Charlie Swan, he's the Chief of Police."<br>WHAT! "Are you sure?" I asked.  
>"Yes, I am." The woman smiled and nodded.<br>"Okay, thank you." I said. I wanted to walk away, I needed time and space to think. If this wasn't my home, but Charlie Swan's then that girl is Bella, and the guy is Edward, and the kid must be Nessie, right? But how freaking hell, was this possible? I hoped Edward hadn't heard my thoughts, though I wasn't sure of it, due he had quite a radius is _Midnight Sun_. Then I heard a voice behind me. "Do you know where to go to?" Edward asked.  
>Damn', he must have heard my mind. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I smiled at him.<br>"Yeah, sure whatever. If you might change your mind, you can call this number." He said, handing me a little card. I murmured a thank you and walked away as fast as I could. This was so freaking bizar!


	2. Chapter 2

Shit, shit, shit, shit! Did I mention I'm in big shit? If not so, Shit! How the hell did I end up here? Edward knows I'm not a normal person, since I know who they are. I don't know how, but I've got to get home. I can't mess up the story, although I'm not sure where I am in the story. Nessie is a toddler. During book three of Breaking Dawn? Post-BD maybe? Think Amy think! I screamed in my head. There were no other vampires in the Cullens' house, so that means, it's not the last few weeks before the Volturi shows up. So I must be sucked into the story post BD, right? Would Nessie otherwise already seem so big? Or is she growing faster than Stephenie Meyer stated? And has the Volturi still to show up? I don't hope so, because otherwise I'm in serious trouble: they'll probably give me the same choice as they give Bella: die or become like them. So, if that were the case: I wouldn't survive this anyway.  
>All of a sudden I hoped this was just some dream. I pinched myself. Aw! Okay, that hurt. So, I'm not waking up, so I mustn't be dreaming. Damn! What am I gonna do now? I have no money, no food, no place to sleep.<br>It wasn't until now I noticed I was still wandering around. I had made my way into the woods again. Maybe if ran into a tree again, would that help? Anything is better than wandering around pointlessly.  
>There's a big tree! Come on, Amy, you can do this! I encourage myself. I started running, felt a hard knock, and again, everything was black.<p>

I felt cold hands on my head. My eyes opened slowly, and I had a serious headache. "Well, hallo there, again." I heard a familiar voice saying. I looked in the direction of the sound and had a huge déjà-vu-feeling. Again, I was in the living room of the Cullens, with Carlisle examining me. Great, just great! I heard low whispers around me as I tried to sit up, but my head ached even more, protesting for me to get up. I laid down again, feeling woozy.  
>"Are you okay, honey?" an angelic, sweet female voice asked. I saw caramel-brown hair and knew it was Esme.<br>I shook my head. "Major headache." I mumbled.  
>"Yeah, well, I guess that's what you get when you run into a tree, twice a day. Is that a habit of yours?" Carlisle joked. I heard a loud booming laugh and a high snigger. Emmett and Rosalie, I guessed.<br>"No." I answered agitated.  
>"Don't worry, honey. They're just joking. Right, Emmett?" Esme soothed me.<br>"What? I'm not the one who has to be saved from a big tree, twice!" Emmett defended himself.  
>"So, it was you who found me?" I asked.<br>"Yes."  
>"Well then. Thank you, Emmett." I said softly, truly grateful. God knows how long I'd have laid there otherwise.<br>"oh, sure no problem."  
>"Do you have a place to stay? I thought you said you were going home after I had dropped you off at the diner." Carlisle changed the subject.<br>I bowed my head, looking at my feet at the end of the couch. "Oh honey, you can stay here, as long as you want. Right, Carlisle?" Esme reacted.  
>"Wow mom, hold on. Shouldn't we all have a say in this?" Rosalie asked.<br>"I think she's right, darling."Carlisle reacted.  
>"Please. Don't fight over me. I can go now. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry over me." I intervened.<br>"No honey, I want you to stay until we're sure you're safe. You never know what's out in those woods." Esme said.  
>"So, then drop me off in town." I suggested.<br>"Didn't I try that last time?" Carlisle asked and we both knew he was right. Suddenly I heard a car pull over. Then, steps on the veranda and a female voice.  
>"Who's she?" Alice asked, walking into the house, along with Jasper.<br>"This is Amy, a patient of mine." Carlisle answered.  
>"And since when do you bring your patients home?"<br>"Alice, she has nowhere to go." Esme interrupted her husband.  
>"How so?" Alice asked. Then 6 pair of golden eyes looked at me. Shit, again.<br>"I… I wanted to… I… Maybe…" I stammered. Why didn't I think of a cover-up? Clever Amy! What can I say? _Hey, I am from the real world. And somehow I ended up in a fantasy universe. _Yeah, that would definitely work.  
>"Oh, you don't have to tell us right away, honey." Esme soothed me again. How is she became a vampire, instead of an angel? She's ever more caring than described in the books.<br>"Okay, fine. But I'll find out eventually." Alice stated. Why wouldn't I bet against that?  
>"So, you all agree that she's staying here for now?" Carlisle asked his family. They nodded.<br>"Only if Bella and Edward agree too." Rosalie said.  
>"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Jasper now spoke for the first time. That was a hint for me that Edward was coming. I needed to block my mind, so he wouldn't hear the truth, just yet. I needed time first to figure this all out myself.<br>The first thing I could think of was _The Battle Hymn Of The Republic_. I don't know it in Arabic or Korean sign language, like Alice did, but it would be good enough to keep him out of my mind for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much! i've only posted 2 chapters last week and i have already 102 hits, 2 reviews, 3 favs and 4 alerts! you really make my day! :D I made Edward a little grumpy in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll come around. It's still written from Amy's POV. So, enjoy the chapter and review please! -x-**

So I started singing in my head:

_Mine eyes have seen the glory  
>Of the coming of the Lord<br>He is trampling out the vintage  
>Where the grapes of wrath are stored<br>He hath loosed the fateful lightning _

I heard Edward entering the house. He stormed to the living room and shouted. "What's she doing here? How did you get here?"

_Of His terrible swift sword  
>His truth is marching on<em>

"Edward, Emmett found her in the woods, hurt. And she's nowhere to go. She doesn't have a home." Esmee soothed him.

_Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!  
>Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!<br>Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!  
>His truth is marching on<em>

He now looked at me. "Then why were you at Charlie's? Why did you think that was your house? And will you, please, stop singing!"  
>I nodded at his first question. "I'm confused, I don't know how to get home right now." I continued singing in my head.<p>

_In the beauty of the lilies_  
><em>Christ was born across the sea<em>

Edward groaned. "Stop it!" he commanded. "Who are you? And how…"  
>But Esme cut him off. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, as long as you live under my roof, you shall behave and not yell at a confused teenage girl. Understood, young man?"<p>

_With a glory in his bosom  
>That transfigures you and me<em>

"But you don't understand." Edward defended himself. "Bella and I saw her earlier. She was trying to get her key in the lock of the front door of Charlie's house. Is that normal? And will you finally stop singing!

_As he died to make men holy  
>Let us live to make men free<br>While God is marching on_

Now Esme and Carlisle were looking confused at me, asking if he was right. I bowed my head down. "I told you, I'm confused. I don't know where my home is."  
>"Then you just don't have a concussion, you have amnesia." Carlisle stated.<p>

_Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!  
>Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!<br>Glory, Glory, Hallelujah!  
>His truth is marching on<em>

I shook my head. "No, I know where my home is. I just don't know where I am. I don't know how to get home." I nearly started crying now. I was becoming desperate. The song was ending, and the truth was nearly being told.

_His truth is marching on_

"Ah, finally. You can stop now." Edward said, looking at me. I knew he was talking about the singing.  
>"Do you know how crazy you sound right now, Eddie?" Emmett teased. I had to laugh a little.<br>"She knows I can read minds. She thought about it earlier this morning." Now everyone looked shocked at me. I felt guilt, embarrassment and sadness at the same time. Then I felt more relieved. I murmured a "thank you, Jasper", knowing I could no longer hide the truth. I could still feel their eyes on me.  
>"If you know, you can't hide the truth any longer, maybe it's time to share it." Edward suggested. Esme looked angry at Edward and came sitting down next to me. "Is there anything you want to tell us, dear?" She asked me softly.<br>That did it, I started crying loudly, hysterically. I felt Esme pressing my body against her cold stone body, trying to sooth me. But it didn't help. I just cried for about ten minutes. During that time, nobody moved an inch in the room, the vampires didn't even breath. Shit! I said it.  
>"How do you know?" Edward asked.<br>"Know what?" Carlisle asked.  
>"She knows about us." Edward said.<br>"But she doesn't seem afraid." Jasper reacted.  
>"Sound familiar." Emmett smirked and looked at Bella. I laughed a little in between my tears.<br>"Feeling better?" Esme asked.  
>I nodded. "A little."<br>"Do you wanna tell us?" Carlisle asked softly. Again I nodded. "Just give me a few minutes. Edward please, don't ask any questions right now. I need a minute to clear my thoughts, okay?" He simply nodded.

I took a few deep breaths. Encouraging myself to tell them the truth. Not that I was really ready to do so, but I didn't really have a choice left. "Okay, so… The last thing from my home that I can remember is that I was wandering in the woods near my house, and that I heard some wolf. It seemed really nearby, so I panicked and started running instinctively. Then I must have hit a tree. And that's where Emmett found me, I guess. Carlisle nursed me a first time. That's when I started wondering if this is just a prank or real life, I tell you in a minute why. So later Carlisle dropped me off at the diner in town. I go there sometimes, but there was no one there I know, not even the waitress. Then, I really got confused. I decided to walk home, but my key didn't fit and then Bella and Edward arrived there, and I panicked again. That's when I knew for sure where I ended up. I wanted to get out of there, before Edward would find out anything in my mind, and I started running again, again hitting a tree." At this moment my story was interrupted by a few laughters, I couldn't really blame them. How stupid can anyone be, hitting a tree twice a day? "Emmett found me again, and Carlisle nursed me again. And then you all came in here."  
>"Then why doesn't fit your key? Or why are you confused?" Bella asked.<br>"you wouldn't believe me, if I tell you." I stated.  
>"Try me."<br>"In my world you're characters from a book. It's a book series, mostly written from Bella's POV. It begins with Bella's first day in Forks and ends with the confrontation with the Volturi." As I said the last name, I heard a few snarls. I jumped a little. Oops.  
>"So the first 14 months after I came here? It ended after our adventure in Volterra?" Bella asked.<br>"No, your first two years."  
>"But I've only been here for nearly two years. And you probably don't mean our meeting with Jane after the new-born was defeated. I guess. So, that means they're coming again. Or is it when I'm going to them to show them I'm a vampire?" Bella said.<br>Shit! I've told things they weren't supposed to know. "How old is Renesmee exactly?"  
>"3 months. Why?"<br>Damn', I've landed in the middle of BD. They're not supposed to know they're coming here. Edward now looked severe at me. I nodded softly at him. "Please, don't tell them yet." I mouthed.  
>"Tell us what?" Jasper intervened now. Why did vampires have such super-senses?<br>"Something that's gonna happen and you're not supposed to know yet. But Edward read it in my mind. I can't tell you, because then I'd mess with the story line."  
>"And, won't I see it in time?" Alice asked.<br>"Please don't ask any further. I don't wanna mess with the plot. It will be alright, if I don't mess with the story." I said.  
>Sorry Edward, I thought. And I started singing <em>The Battle Hymn Of The Republic <em>again_. _I heard him sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

The first two days were kinda weird. At first they didn't all really take me serious on the story-thing, but after I showed Edward my memories from when I was reading the series, he convinced them. Edward liked it when I showed him my memories. It gave him an idea of what Bella was thinking. Something he appreciated less was when I showed him pieces from MS, he didn't like it when people were in his head. "Now you know how it feels." I responded. And he didn't talk to his family about the Volturi coming next month. Renesmee was fascinated about the things I told her about her parents back-story, but on command of Bella, I didn't tell her about NM.  
>Esme made me 3 times a day a wonderful meal. If she would be only cooking for me, I'd feel ashamed. But Jacob came around like 5 times a day to hang out with Nessie. The first time he saw me, he was suspicious, when Nessie told him my story, he didn't believe either, at first. Carlisle seemed mesmerized with my story, and wanted to know everything from 'my' world. But aside from there being no vampires and werewolves (or so I'd like to believe) pretty much was the same, I told him.<br>I noticed Rosalie was jealous at the attention I got from the others, and maybe also at me being human, while Jasper was still a little suspicious of me. Alice had already made me her Barbie doll.

The third day I was there, Jacob didn't enter the house alone, I heard another low voice. "Her smell is nice." I heard the second person saying. Was he talking about me?  
>"Oh please Seth, stop the fluffy-duffy stuff." Jacob teased him. OMG, was I going to meet the real Seth? He's one of my favorite characters.<br>"Oh, like you're never fluffy-duffy when it comes to Nessie?" I heard Seth say. And both boys laughed, while entering the kitchen, where I was eating.  
>"Morning Amy." Jacob smiled.<br>"Morning Jacob." I answered him, and then turned to his friend. "Hi." I smiled politely. He was just staring at me like he'd seen a ghost or something.  
>"More like an angel, I think." Edward laughed while entering the kitchen.<br>"Edward, stop teasing that boy!" Esme yelled from upstairs. Jacob and I laughed. Seth just kept staring at me. Then it hit me. Shit! Not another complication!  
>"Edward, please tell me I'm mistaken!" I begged him.<br>"Sorry I can't, Esme's mad at me when I lie." He joked.  
>Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Why did there just a werewolf imprint on me?<br>"It's not like they chose it, Amy." Edward answer my inner-spoken question.  
>"Shut it, Edward."<br>"Hi, I'm Seth." He suddenly spoke.  
>I smiled friendly at him, knowing this wasn't his fault. "I know. I'm Amy."<br>"So've they told me." He said, putting his brightest smile on his face, which made me melt inside. Edward coughed, hiding his laugh, but I knew better, he did that more often. I glared at him. "Stop laughing or you'll regret it." I'm sure Emmett will be delighted to hear some of Bella's thoughts from Isle Esme, I added mentally.  
>"Oh, you wouldn't." Edward growled.<br>"Try me." I glared back at him. Then I turned my focus back to Seth. We spent the whole day talking and playing Rummikub and chess. I know it's kinda lame, but he didn't try anything romantic or sexually on me. He really just wants me to be happy.

A few days later, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob decided to go hunting. Edward had heard me wonder about their huge chess board that morning and suggested to explain the rules to me. It didn't seem too hard. Jasper came in and suggested to play a game. "Is it fair for a human to play against a vampire?" I asked.  
>"It's more fair to play against me, than to play against Edward." He answered.<br>"Okay, that's true." I answered and reconsidered his suggestion for a moment. "Okay, you're on." Edward installed all the pawns in an instant, in the same time Alice, Rose, Esme and Emmett had gathered around us. Apparently no one of them wanted to miss this. I'd probably lose big time, but I guess losing from a vampire with decades of experience isn't a real shame. Now also Carlisle came into the room. "Sorry I'm late." He said.  
>"You're just in time to get me seen slaughtered by Jasper." I joked.<br>"Oh, bet you will be." Jasper answered.  
>I was white so I began. Jasper's first move followed quickly, his mind working a thousand times faster. After 12 moves I lost. "Again?" I suggested.<br>"You want to play again?" Jasper asked surprised.  
>"How else will I learn to beat you over time?" I commented back.<br>"Okay." He agreed. I lost another 8 times, and during our tenth game, the phone rang. Edward answered it immediately. "We'll be there in half a minute." He said and hung up. "Carlisle come with me, there's something wrong with Bella." He said and the two of them run off. Then I realized what was gonna happen next, but Edward was already too far away to hear it. Irina had seen Nessie and thought she was an immortal child.

Minutes later, Jacob, Bella and Nessie were back home. Bella told about Irina, Carlisle called Tanya and days later Alice got the vision of Irina going to the Volturi and of the Volturi coming here. Hours later Alice and Jasper ran off, and the plan of gaining witnesses was set to action. I would stay with Bella and Edward, since there was no way I could go looking for witnesses. Now, I got a little scared and I wished Jasper would be here to calm me. I got scared because I would be in a house full of non-veggie vampires. Well, that was a first. Edward heard my thoughts and responded. "You're right, it won't be safe here anymore for you."  
>"And I have no idea of how to get home, either." I continued his sentence.<br>"And what if she goes to La Push?" Jacob suggested.  
>"Could I?"I asked.<br>"I could arrange something with Sam, if you want at least." Jake said.  
>We both looked at Edward, he nodded. "It will be safer there for sure, but don't force it onto Sam. Let him decide. I don't want to come on bad terms with him."<br>"Sure, sure." Jake answered, and I smiled at his catchphrase. "Seth will be delighted with the idea anyway." That last sentence pulled me over completely, suddenly I loved the idea of spending some time at La Push.

**A/N: Hey,anyone ever tried Twilight-chess? Is it difficult? I can't even play well normal chess (I ALWAYS lose), let alone Twilight-style. :p But, guess what: I've found some time to pre-write a few chapter so I'll be able to upload regularly during my exams which start next week. And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob had a short phone call with Sam and he would accompany me to Sam's house, where I'd be staying for as long as needed. On one hand, I was glad: I could spent a whole lot of time with Seth who had become a great friend, not a boyfriend, but just a friend, and I didn't have to hide my mind all the time from Edward. On the other hand I was nervous at what was going to happen. My smell was all over the house, and I hope it wouldn't have an effect on the other vampires' decisions.  
>I spent most of my time the next few days with Seth. He soothed me while I was nerve-racked, although I already knew how it was <em>supposed<em> to end. And apparently, it all seemed to go that way. After a week, something hit me again. Jenks. Bella would go find him in a few days. Should I help her, just to make sure it will be alright? But I didn't have to decide this myself. The next day, the phone rang in Sam's kitchen, Emily answered it. "Oh hi Bella. … Yes she's here, I'll put her through. Amy, it's Bella on the phone, she wants to speak to you." I got up from the couch and took over the phone. "Hallo?"  
>"Hi Amy, it's Bella. Can we talk?"<br>"Sure, what's up?"  
>"Maybe, somewhere private?"<br>"Where you wanna meet?"  
>"Could you come to the border in half an hour, I'll pick you up there."<br>"Okay, I'll be there. Bye." I said to her and hang up. "Hey Emily, could you bring me to the border in half an hour. There's something going on and Bella wants to talk with me, so she'll pick me up there."  
>"Sure, no problem. Be ready in 20 minutes and we're gone."<br>"Okay, thanks!" I ran up to my room, to get ready and I was 25 minutes later at the border. Not so surprisingly enough, Bella was already there, waiting in her car, along with Jacob and a sleeping Nessie. I greeted them and went to sit in the back, next to Nessie. Bella dropped Jacob and Nessie off at Charlie's (or was it my?) house, then she started talking.  
>"So, this is supposed to turn out alright?"<br>"In the version, where I'm not involved, it does. That's why I don't like to intervene too much into the story, and why I refuse to let Edward hear my thoughts." I answered.  
>"Good, 'cause that's what I'm gonna need you to keep doing. I think Alice wants me to go somewhere, but I'm not sure. You think I should do it?"<br>"In the book, you do." I answered.  
>Bella nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Amy. Wanna come with me? I think there'll be a smaller chance that I eat the humans on my way, when there's someone with me."<br>"Like there's much I could do about it."  
>"Yeah, I know, but when you're with me, the urge is smaller."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because Nessie adores you, and I would never be able to do anything that could upset her even the slightest bit."<br>"Okay then, let's go." I said.  
>"We're already almost there." Bella smiled. It was only then I noticed she was driving over a 100 miles an hour, completely Cullen-style.<p>

When we got to Max, the conversation almost didn't go as planned, since there was a not-pale (and completely not-gorgeous) woman with the 'freaking supermodel' (as Max likes to state it). But when the name 'Cullen' was mentioned, Jenks reacted just like in the book. So we went on our way to Jenks' office.  
>"Bella, maybe it's best that you drop me off at the shopping-centre, I want to do some Christmas shopping, that way Edward won't get suspicious, and I know exactly what to buy for Nessie."<br>"Hey, that was what I just wanted to suggest."  
>"I know, I've read it." I teased her. When she parked at the mall, I stepped out of the car and when I wanted to close the door, I remembered something. "Bella, protect your daughter, don't forget the pictures in your wallet and don't frighten the guy too much."<br>"Sure, thing. I'll call you on my way back, 'kay?"  
>"Sure, bye." I said and slammed the door. Time for Christmas shopping! YAY!<p>

Christmas was my favorite time of the year. Everything was hidden under a white carpet of snow, and there gifts, and sweet music, and decorations, stuffed turkey, and most of all: family. I was a very family-tied girl. I started to miss my dad and my sister. My mom died from cancer when I was only 8 years old, now I'm sixteen and I still miss her every single day. And in times like this it even seems worse. I also started to miss my grandparents and my friends from school.  
>So I bought some decoration and the bracelet for Renesmee. I also bought some presents for the others.<br>Two hours later, Bella and I were on our way back to Charlie's. "So how was the Christmas shopping?" Bella asked.  
>"It was fine. I love Christmas, it's then every year again I realize how much I love my family and friends." I answered a little sad.<br>Bella seemed to noticed it. "You miss them, don't you?"  
>"Don't you miss your mom and Phill?" I snapped. But calmed immediately. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that at you. But yes, I miss them. A lot."<br>"I know what you mean. I miss my mom too."  
>"I wonder if your situation is any easier than mine, right now?"<br>"What do you mean?" Bella asked. Again, I noticed she was speeding on the freeway.  
>"My mom died, 8 years ago. And I miss her very much. But you don't know either if it is possible to see Renee again?"<br>"Indeed, I don't. Do you know it, maybe?"  
>I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. That's something they didn't mention in the books."<br>"Who wrote those books about me anyway?"  
>"The author's name's Stephenie Meyer."<br>"How could she know my story?" She wondered.  
>"How did I get sucked into this story?" I wondered. Then there was a short silence.<br>"Meyer, you said?" Bella asked. I nodded. "Name sounds familiar, although I don't know where I've heard it earlier."  
>"Since vampires have perfect recall, I'd go for a dim human memory?"<br>Bella smirked. "You sure do know a lot."  
>"Sure, I do." I smirked back. "So, how's your shield training going?"<br>"You know that too? I knew Jacob wouldn't be able to shut up."  
>"Bella, I've read your story, how come would I not know you're a shield. You want some advice?"<br>"What, miss little know-it-all?"  
>"It's not my fault I already know it all. If rage is the trigger, then just try to get really pissed off." I said, while Bella pulled over at Charlie's driveway.<br>Bella looked confused at me half a second and then shook her head, like she was shaking off some thought. "Oh, I still have to thank you."  
>"For what?"<br>"The hints about J."  
>"Oh, sure, no problem." I smiled and we got out of the car.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hi there guys! thanks so much for continuing reading my story! i've got already over 400 hits, you really make my day! **  
><strong>I know i'm updating more regularly than i first intended, but guess what: story is completely written, so if you guys keep reviewing, i'll update every few days. I also had my first exam yesterday: it went horrible! I'm so gonna fail for organic chemistry! :( But when i saw your reviews and number of hits, everything was forgotten: i'm so happy you like my story! :D<br>So here is chapter 6. Enjoy. Grtz majobloem**

When I arrived back at the border, Jacob and I walked back to Sam's. "So what did you and Bella do today?"  
>"Christmas shopping." I answered.<br>"Anything else?"  
>"Maybe. Why?"<br>"Christmas shopping isn't something I really need to keep from Edward, I think." Jacob answed.  
>"Just keep it away from Edward, like Bella asked. It's the best for everyone, especially for Nessie. I'll explain later."<br>"Okay." he shrugged.

When we entered Sam's house I got the same question again, twice. Once from Sam, once from Seth. And twice I told them the same thing as I had told Jacob.  
>A week passed. I had spent Christmas at Charlie's place, along with Edward, Bella, Nessie, a few of the wolves and Sue. Seth had gotten me a silver necklace which had Amy inscribed. I gave him a friendship bracelet. There was turkey, talking, laughing and presents. A few days later, Bella called me again. She'd meet me again at the border, this time I went alone. She asked me to keep Jacob's and Nessie's passports safe, so she'd be sure Edward wouldn't find it. "I'm keeping this from Aro, and not from Edward, right?" She asked.<br>I simply nodded. "If Edward knows, Aro knows. You're the only one that can keep a secret from Aro. That I know the truth, is even a threat. If Aro finds me, it's all been for nothing."  
>"If he reads Edward's mind, he'll find you anyway. And they'll give you the same choice they gave me."<br>"I know, Bella. I know there's a huge chance that if I don't get out of here in time, I'll die anyway. I'm still looking for a way out."  
>"Seth will be devastated if you leave."<br>"So will he be if I die."  
>"Poor kid."<br>"I know. He's a great guy. I hope he'll find the right girl someday."  
>"What if you are that girl?"<br>"Bella, I don't belong here. Somehow in a twisted fate I ended up here and now I don't know how to get home."  
>"What if you're meant to stay?"<br>"I just can't leave my family behind."  
>"Can you just leave Seth behind?" Bella asked.<br>"No." I muttered. "I think I love him." Bella looked shocked. "What?" I asked.  
>"Nothing, just… At the Christmas party I had this feeling there was something between you two, though I wasn't sure. Amy, that's great!"<br>"No, it isn't. I have to chose between my family and friends and the boy I love. It's not fair."  
>"I had to make the same choice, you know."<br>"I know. But you had made up your mind from the beginning. I haven't."  
>"It's not too late to do so." Bella said.<br>"I know." I sighed. "Don't worry, I'll keep the little purse safe, until the battle. I'll give it to Seth or Sam or Jake, and tell them to give it to you, so you can give it to Renesmee." I changed the subject.  
>"Okay, thank you." Bella said and hugged me.<br>"Bella, please stop." I said. Bella looked confused at me. "It's a bit too cold right now for me to hug a vampire."  
>Bella smiled. "Oh right, sorry."<p>

Again 3 nerve-racking days passed, and I knew today was the big day of the battle. All the wolves, except Jacob, had gathered in the small living room of Sam's house for a last meeting. 15 big boys and Leah were ready to fight for Nessie if necessary. Sue, Emily and I had been busy all night to make them a large breakfast, and in half an hour everything was gone. Just before the wolves left I had a little private moment with Seth. "Seth, there's something I'd want you to know." I told him.  
>"Oh, sounds serious. Something wrong?" He asked.<br>I shook my head and started sobbing. "No, it's just… come back safe please. I love you, Seth Clearwater." I choked out and began crying. I heard howling from the woods. Damn wolves heard me, but I didn't care right now.  
>"I love you too, Amy. I'll be back, don't worry." He said, hugged me and kissed my forehead. When he let go to leave to the meadow, I stopped him.<br>"Seth, one more thing."  
>"Yes, Amy?" he asked softly. Again I melted inside.<br>"Give this to Bella. She knows what it's about." I said him, handing him the little purse with Jake's and Nessie's passports in.  
>"I will." He vowed and left with his brothers and sister to the meadow. I was left behind with Emily and Sue. And we were all nervous for what was gonna happen next, and the only thing we could do was wait.<p>

To get my mind of things, I turned on the TV. There was nothing interesting on, so I ran through Sam's CD-collection instead. I was quickly ready with that too, since his collection was rather small. I didn't know how to get through the day and I sighed. "What's wrong?" I heard Sue asking. She's a very lovely woman, compassion, a true mom.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Oh, come on Amy. You're nearly dating my son. I can see something's bothering you."  
>"I hope everything's gonna be alright."<br>"I thought you already knew the outcome." Sue said.  
>"If nothing changes, I do."<br>"Then you have to believe that. Everyone of our tribe that knows about the werewolf-secret is nervous right now for the outcome. We all have somebody out there we love. We have to believe the spirits will guide them right and that everything's gonna be fine. My two most precious things, my children, are there, Amy. I can't give up hope."  
>I sighed. "I know, Sue. It's just that… I don't know how my presence will affect the story line, and that's making me really uncomfortable."<br>"Oh Amy. Sue's right. We have to keep faith." Emily reacted and I knew they were right.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, it was already getting dark outside, we heard a lot of howling. Sue, Billy, Emily, I and a few others I didn't know, came outside to see the boys come running from the woods (in human form) and they were cheering. "They ran off like chickens!" I heard one scream. "We made it!" another said. "Too bad there wasn't a fight!" Luke, one of the newbies said disappointed.  
>"Why would you be disappointed about that? The Volturi ran off, everyone's safe, isn't that the most important thing." I asked.<br>"Yeah, still, I'd liked to have some action." He answered. I laughed. "Maybe next time."  
>"I hope there isn't going to be anytime soon 'a next time'." Sam interjected while running over to Emily. I saw Leah staring at the two of them, sadness in her eyes. It might sound odd, but since I read the second book of BD I appreciated her. I wouldn't say I liked her, but I didn't hate her either. I felt compassion for her.<br>We celebrated the whole night and next day!

A day later, when I knew the guests would be gone, I went back to the Cullens' house. Seth was with me. We were officially dating now.  
>"Hi everyone!" We yelled while entering. Esme and Carlisle were immediately in front of us, both wide smiling.<br>"Hello there, stranger." Carlisle joked.  
>"Oh, it's so good to see you again." Esme smiled and hugged me tightly.<br>"It's good to be back." I answered.  
>"Happy 2002, Amy!" I heard Emmett yell.<br>"Happy New year, Emmett!" I said, knowing he'd hear me. Hey, wait a sec! Did he just say 2002? Wasn't it supposed to be 2007?  
>"Why would it be already 2007?" Edward stood all of a sudden in front of me, asking this.<br>"The story I know begins in January 2005 and ended yesterday, on the first of January 2007." I said shocked.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Weird." Edward said dryly.<br>"You're a vampire who hangs out with Shapeshifters, I'm sucked into a book. And you're calling the date change weird." I laughed. "How screwed up is your mind anyway?" I joked.  
>"No, I mean it's weird that the rest you knew about the story was true, including J Jenks and I suggest you also knew Alice would come back."<br>"Hey, you know now why I couldn't tell you. Aro would have found out, and you'd be screwed."  
>"Yeah, I do, but that's not what I meant. I mean that everything you know, seems to come true. Only the date isn't? I think that's odd."<br>"Okay, true. So, what cha gonna do about it?" I asked. He seemed to have a point though.  
>"I don't know yet. We'll see."<br>"Edward, are you finally ready to leave? Dad will wonder where we are." Bella interjected. "Hi Amy. I'm sorry, but we have to leave. Come on, Edward!" I laughed at the comical duo.  
>"Oh Amy, one more thing, before I forget." Edward said.<br>"And here I thought vampires had perfect memories." I laughed.  
>Edward grinned at my joke. "Aro decided to let you go free. He found the thought of being a fictional character 'intriguing'. See you guys later." He waved and left with his wife.<p>

An hour later, I was outside in the snow with Seth, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose. One moment, we were having a snowball fight. Damn, they smashed hard. I quitted the game early, and so did Seth. We went to my bedroom (or Edward's old bedroom) watching movies. He warmed me up easily. That evening, Edward and Bella came home.  
>"Amy?" I heard her call me. I went downstairs and Bella started rambling, faster than most humans would do, so it was hard to keep up, but I managed. She was telling about someone in her old high school in Florida who named Stephenie Meyer. That was why the name sounded familiar to her. So she thought that Meyer maybe found out the truth and then wrote Bella's story down. It sounded plausible, although that wouldn't explain why I was sucked into the story.<br>Seth went home for the night and came back in the morning, along with Jacob. "Hi there beautiful." I said and kissed my boyfriend. He smiled.  
>"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked.<br>"I don't know. Any suggestions?"  
>"We could go hang out at my place. My mom has something she wants to give you."<br>"What?" I asked surprised. "Your mom is buying me presents?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because it's just been New Year."He said. "And…" he paused for a second, but continued eventually. "because you're my girlfriend."<br>I smiled. Why do they all have such great moms? Sue, Renee, Esme,… I missed mine even more now and felt a little jealous at them. "Well then, I guess we'll have to go and see her, shall we?"

Arriving at Seth's place, Sue was already waiting for us. She smiled at seeing us so happy together and gave me my little present. It was a friendship bracelet, almost identical to the one I gave to Seth with Christmas. "Now you're always connected." She explained. Though I felt a underlying message in that sentence. When Seth took off in the afternoon, he had to do patrol, I asked Sue what she meant.  
>"Amy, I know you're gonna break his heart in the end." She said harshly.<br>"What do you mean? I love him, Sue."  
>"I know you do. But I assume you're planning on going home someday. Jacob told me you're still searching a way to get home."<br>I felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Sue. But I have to get home. I don't belong here."  
>"It will crush his heart." Her voice was little softer now.<br>"I know, but so will mine."  
>"Then stay." She suggested.<br>"It's not that easy. I have a family and friends, a life outside this world. I don't know how my dad is coping my absence. I don't even know if I'll get home eventually. Pretend you were my dad, Sue. Pretend Leah would go missing without a trace. What would you do?" I confronted her.  
>"I'd be crushed."<br>"I guess my dad's too. That's why I've got to get home."  
>"Then, I wish you the best when you're gone."<br>"Thank you Sue. Thanks for understanding." I started tearing and hugged her. "I wish I had a mom like you."  
>"Was your mom that bad?" She asked surprised.<br>"No." I was crying now. "She just… left too soon. … I miss her. … I miss … moments like this … with her."  
>"Oh my dear. It will be okay in the end, I promise." She comforted me and hugged me again.<br>"Why does everybody keep saying that?"  
>"Because if we don't, hope will fade. And hope springs eternal." She smiled warmly and I nodded. I had to believe, I knew now. If it was possible for Bella to keep some things from both worlds, could it work for me too?<p>

**A/N: okay, so I know Stephenie Meyer is supposed to be about ten years older than I'm stating in my story, but then she'd be too old to fit in my story. No offence on 37 year old people. :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I love you guys! thanks so much for the reviews, the hits and the alerts! My exam today went well, so I'm a little over-excited right now! But back to the story, this one of my favorite chapters of the story. It's kinda sad fluff between a werewolf and his imprint. I felt like I needed to write this, just to show how tied Seth and Amy are. I hope you enjoy it.**

During the evening, Seth came home. I was watching TV and went to kitchen when I heard him entering. "Hi Seth." I smiled.  
>But he looked furious. "Don't." He said coldly.<br>"Don't what?" I asked confused. "Seth, what's wrong? What happened?"  
>"Leah told me everything."<br>"Leah told you what?"  
>"Don't play dumb on me, Amy. I know everything." He growled.<br>"Seth, I don't know what you're talking about. Please tell me. Whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?"  
>"Doesn't that work both ways?" I asked. His voice sounded really detached.<br>"Of course, it does."  
>"Then why didn't you tell me?"<br>"Tell you what?"  
>"Leah heard you talking to my mom this afternoon. She told me you're planning on leaving."<br>"Oh, right." Was all I could bring out. I was shocked. Couldn't Leah just shut up?  
>"So, that's all you've got to say?"<br>"What do you want me to say?"  
>"I want you to say she's wrong."<br>"You want me to lie to you." I said. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.  
>Seth shook his head heavily and I saw tears in his eyes. He started trembling, and I knew I had to be careful now. "Seth, sshh…, calm down." I stepped slowly to him.<br>He looked at me with cold eyes. "No Amy, I don't need this crap! You pretended you loved me, and I believed you!"  
>"I never pretended that, nor will I!" I shouted back. "Hell yes, I wanna go home, I miss my life. I miss my dad, my sister, my best friends! I had a life I loved before I ended up here! And I now I hate it. I hate the idea of leaving here, of leaving you. I love you, Seth, I really do. But I miss my home. Is that so wrong?" Anger had made place for sadness by now, and I was crying. "I've never said I didn't know it would be hard on you if I left, but it won't be easy on me either."<br>"Oh shit Amy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Seth's voice sounded really upset, probably because he saw me crying. He stepped to me to hug me, and I let him. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He whispered in my ear.  
>"I've never been mad at you, Seth. I couldn't." I whispered back and kissed softly his neck. "I've only been mad at myself. I'm the one who's put you in this mess, who has put us in this mess."<br>He shook his head. "Don't be mad at yourself. You couldn't be the one to blame, never. I don't want to hear you say such things. Never."  
>I stepped a little back from him, tears still in my eyes. "But it is, Seth. So please forgive me when I find my way back home. Please forgive for breaking your heart then."<br>"I'll always be waiting for you, Amy. I promise."  
>"No, Seth. You deserve a proper girl, someone who can stay with you and make you happy. And I'm just not that girl."<br>"Yes, you are. There's a reason I imprinted on you, Amy; I just know, 'kay? So stop blaming yourself. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'll always love you, and I'll be waiting."  
>"Thank you." I started crying again. That's the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to me. And I knew he meant it. He'd keep his promise, anyway. And he'd be the one who was gonna left behind, broken. And I hated myself for it, I just did.<p>

We stood there hugging for another 15 minutes, until Leah came into the room. She sighed heavily and exited again. I let go of Seth and ran after her.  
>"What's wrong, Leah? Why did you tell that to Seth? I wanted to tell him myself." I said.<br>"You don't know how much devotion he feels for you. You don't know a thing about a broken heart. And I didn't really tell him on purpose. He read my mind while we were both wolves this afternoon. One of the not always so pleasant side effects of being a werewolf. I'm sorry I told him, but he had the right to know. I know how he feels." She said calmly, but stern.  
>"I know you do, and I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to react." I nearly whispered.<br>Leah sighed. "It's okay, I guess. I heard you saying this wasn't going to be easy on you either. I guess I can understand that."  
>"Thank you, Leah." I smiled and hugged her instinctively. She first boggled a little, but gave in eventually and hugged me back.<br>"So, does that mean we're friends?" She asked hesitantly. She seemed annoyed with it, but I heard a little hope in her voice too, like she was happy, sort of.  
>"I don't know. You want to be?"<br>"It could make things easier on Seth." She admitted.  
>"Okay then, friends for Seth's sake?" I asked, stretching my hand to her.<br>She nodded. "Friends for Seth's sake." She confirmed and shook my hand briefly. I even saw a little smile on her lips.

Leah didn't seem the worst person in the world. I now understood better how she felt about Sam and Emily, and about me and Seth. We'd both be heartbroken when I had to leave, though I didn't want to leave. But I knew I couldn't stay either.  
>Well, I can tell you, life can be damned hard!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I went back to the Cullens' place. It was kinda funny going back and forth between La Push and the Cullens'. Jake's pack, Nessie and I were the only one who could cross the treaty line without complaints (except any from Leah sometimes). When I entered the living room, I saw Alice and Jasper in the loveseat and Alice blacked out the moment I entered, having one of her visions. Jasper looked curious at her, probably wondering what she saw. I had my suspicion. A few seconds later Alice grinned at me. "Oh, I love the idea!" she nearly shouted and bounced up from her seat.  
>I laughed at her and then turned to Jasper. "Hey Jasper, I still need that rematch."<br>"Rematch on what?" he asked.  
>"When I was here during the first week, we played chess-Cullen-style and I lost. And then you left, so now, I want my rematch." I said at him as it was obvious I was going to win. I knew that chance was small, but who knows. Maybe over time I'd learn how to beat him.<br>"Okay." Jasper agreed and stood up.  
>"All set up!" Alice yelled from the dining room.<br>Jasper was gone in an instant. "You knew?" I heard him ask. Alice giggled, while I entered the dining room at my slow human 'speed'. Rosalie, Nessie and Esme were in the dining room a second later, as well.  
>"Where's the rest?" I asked.<br>"Carlisle had to work and Bella, Edward and Emmett are out hunting." Rosalie answered.  
>"Oh, okay."<br>This time Jasper played white and he started. I remember some of the tactics he used the other time and I was able to not lose immediately. I wasn't really a treat to him either, but I was glad with the small progress I made. Until he took my queen and later my second horse. And of course, I lost.  
>I lost another 3 games, but again, the games lasted larger. So I could say, I was making progress.<br>"Not bad." Rose marked. "You start to learn it."  
>"Edward gave me a few hints." I laughed.<br>"What?" Jasper exclaimed. "Can't believe that bastard." He whispered semi-angry.  
>"How else could I make 'progress', you think? My mind is able to think 1 or 2 moves ahead, your mind like <em>15<em> moves or something." I defended. The vampires, except from Jasper, laughed. "Did I say something funny?" I asked surprised.  
>"No, you said it quite right, my dear." Esme giggled, while Jasper exited the room angrily. "That's what's bugging him."<p>

The next 2 weeks passed by quickly. Edward gave me some extra chess-tips, but I still couldn't win from any vampire. I had also played against Emmett and Rosalie.  
>I had the most amazing time with my boyfriend-werewolf. He had forgiven me our argument about me wanna go home, because I'd miss him as much as he'd miss me. Today we did wolf-back riding, so basically he was running in wolf form with me on his back. I enjoyed it a lot. At home I had taken horse-riding lessons as a kid, and now they were paying off. I knew better how to keep my balance on his back, while holding a picnic-basket. When we entered the meadow (yes, the one from Edward and Bella) I got off him and he transformed back in the bushes.<br>After we were done eating our snow-picnic, we went back to the Cullens' place. Arriving there another huge surprise was pressed on me. Bella took me to her cottage to talk in private.  
>"You'll never guess what just happened to me."<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Stephenie Meyer spoke to me!"<br>"WHAT! Where, when, how?"  
>"She recognized me at the gas station earlier this morning. Apparently, she was passing through on her way to Seattle , so I invited her over here. What else could I do?" Bella explained, kept quiet for a few seconds and then continued talking. "She guessed I wasn't human anymore. She said she knew I was a vampire."<br>"How?" I asked confused.  
>"She knows some vampires herself, some nomads apparently."<br>"Oh, right." I said. What else was I supposed to say?  
>"She asked how I was changed, so I told her. But your part, I left out."<br>"And that's how she knew your story. She wrote it down, I read it and somehow I ended up in the past?" I continued Bella's reason. "Okay, I get the first part, I just don't get how I ended up here."  
>"I don't know that either. But I completely believe you now, Amy! I also wanna thank you for everything. I guess it wasn't always easy on you."<br>"No, but I survived, right?" I laughed. "It's okay, Bella."  
>"So, any idea on how to get home?"<br>"Not a clue."  
>"Tried to hit a tree?"<br>"Yes, I did. Like an hour after Carlisle had dropped me off at the diner, that first day. That was when Emmett found me the second time. And I also remember you were all laughing because I hit a tree twice a day. Now you know why I did that." I half-joked.  
>"Okay, so any other idea's you've came up with?"<br>"Wishing upon a shouting star. Hoping I'll wake up in my bed at home the next morning. Wishing with blowing candles at my birthday." I said.  
>"And anything that might work?" She asked now with a serious voice.<br>I sighed deeply and shook my head.  
>"When's you're birthday anyway?" Bella asked.<br>"7th of June. Why?"  
>"Oh, just because. If you're still here Alice will be delighted to throw a huge party."<br>"And me having a paper cut, someone of you attacking me and Carlisle stitching me." I thought aloud. I did as if I was considering it for a moment. "No thanks." I concluded.  
>Bella laughed. "Seth would be delighted to thorn the attacking vampire apart."<br>"And having the other vampires upset and angry at Seth, Jake who would have to chose between his pack and the family of his imprint, and starting a fight between the vampires and shape shifters after all. Yeah, would definitely work." I said sarcastic.  
>"What is it with you and reasoning through everything today?" Bella asked seriously.<br>I laughed. "No idea. Just feeling like I need some sarcasm today."  
>"Why?"<br>"Just because." I laughed. Bella looked like I was insane or something and shrugged. After that we went back to the mansion.

**A/N: Oh no? Are there really vampires in our world? Did Amy somehow end up in the past? Continue reading to find out! Please, leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I felt something on my cheek. It was soft, warm and light. My eyes fluttered open and I realized it was Seth, waking me up. "Good morning Amy." He whispered against my cheek.  
>I smiled. "Good morning." I said while sitting up and cradle me in his arms. "Nice way to wake up." I whispered softly. He just smiled.<br>"Yeah, well I've got something to tell you." He said hesitantly.  
>"What is it?" I asked calmly.<br>"I've got to go in a few."  
>"Go where?" I asked.<br>"Jake wants to run a quite huge perimeter today and we're all on patrol all day. So, I won't be here for the day."  
>"Then I'll guess I'll have to beat Jasper in chess or something to get through the day without my wonderful boyfriend." I smiled softly. I understood he had his wolf-duties. It was a part of who he was, no escaping from it.<br>"Thanks for understanding, honey." He whispered and kissed my hair. I looked surprised at him. "What?" he asked.  
>"It's the first time you gave me a nickname." I laughed.<br>"I guess." He shrugged. "You don't like it?" he suddenly sounded worried. "I could call you something else if you want."  
>"Are you crazy? I LOVE it." I glowed. "I love <em>you<em>." I whispered and kissed him softly on the lips.  
>"I love you too, honey." He answered.<p>

After Seth had left with the rest of the pack and I ate my breakfast, I wondered what I'd do today. I went to my room and saw suddenly some of Edward's old books on a shelf. "No problem, Amy." Edward yelled, giving me permission to search in it. I came across _Romeo and Juliette, Pride and Prejudice, Gone with the wind, Midsummer Night's Dream_ and a bunch of other classics.  
>"Got anything more recent? I've already read most of those." I asked with a normal voice, knowing he'd hear me.<br>"Shelf below." Edward yelled back. I let my eyes wander and found a book I recognized immediately.  
>"Edward?" I yelled. <em>Can you come up for a sec? This is really peculiar<em>.  
>A few seconds later, he stood beside me. "What's up?"<br>"This is Twilight from Stephenie Meyer." I said, holding up a black book with an apple on the cover. _This is your story_!  
>"Never seen it before." He said confused. "You're sure it's the right book?"<br>"Hell yes, I am! At home I've only like devoured this book." I looked at it and turned the first page and then everything went black.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know this is really short, but I couldn't resist it to end this on a little cliffy. But don't worry, next chapter is already up, so you can just continue reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. Bye. x**


	11. Chapter 11

I heard sniffling nearby and a low howling. Then I felt something wet on my face. Hey, what was that? Why I couldn't I see anything? Oh, my eyes are closed.  
>I opened them to see what was happening. There was a huge sandy colored wolf in front of me, howling silently, he seemed like he wasn't sure if he'd approach me. I crawled a little back, scared. Why was there such a big wolf in front of me? When I looked into his eyes, I saw something familiar.<br>"Seth?" I whispered. "Is that you?" The wolf seemed to nod and ran off. "Wait, Seth!" I called, but he already disappeared. I sighed and looked disappointed at my shoes. It was then I saw I was wearing different clothes. Wait, what happened? I was at the Cullens' place and there was one of the Twilight-books. But then how I did en-  
>But my thoughts were cut off by a familiar happy low voice. "I knew you'd come back." Seth said, there was hope in his voice, happiness and confusion too. "The others wouldn't believe me, but I knew it."<br>"Seth, what are you talking about? I just fell unconscious in the Cullens' house, and I woke up here. How did I end up here, anyway?" I asked confused, half in shock.  
>"How hard did you hit your head, honey?" Seth asked, while closing the distance between us. "You just fell a few minutes ago and woke up now."<br>"I was?" Seth just nodded. Then it hit me. Wait a minute! "Seth, what's the date today?"  
>"The 28th of May, why?"<br>"What year?"  
>"What's that for a stupid question?"<br>"Seth, what year?" I asked more demanding now.  
>"2011." He said unsure.<br>I nodded. "The day I left." I mumbled, realizing I was back. That book must have brought me back. But how?  
>"What you mean? You never left? When I saw you, I started running behind you, but you looked scared. I'm sorry if I scared you. I've never meant you any harm."<br>"I know, Seth. But it's complicated."  
>"What happened the day you left? Edward told me you wanted to talk to him and when you opened that book, you just… he used the word 'vanished'. Where did you go?"<br>"Here."  
>Seth shook confused his head. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"<br>"I don't understand completely myself what happened. All I know is that I saw a giant wolf behind me, you apparently. But I didn't recognize you, 'cause I didn't know you yet. I'm sorry. And then I hit that tree and I woke up at the Cullens' 10 years back in time. I lived there for 2 months, you know that, right?" I silenced a second and he nodded. "And then I opened that book and I woke up here. Apparently back to this exact same moment. I'm so sorry, Seth, for leaving you but I had no choice. It just happened, I don't know how." I was still confused and kinda in shock.  
>"It's okay, Amy." He said and hugged me. "I told you if you had to go, you should and I promised you I'd be waiting. I have waited and hoped you'd come. And here you are." He was delighted.<br>"Yeah, but I'm still sorry. I must have caused you a lot of pain, I'm truly sorry for that."  
>"It's okay, honey. You're here now. That's all that matters." I hugged him, put my head on his shoulder and started crying, tears of happiness. He let me.<br>I don't know how long we've been standing there like that. Suddenly there was howling and other wolves appeared. Seth let go off me and smiled at them. "I'd told you she'd come back."  
>"Hi Quil, Embry and Sam." I stammered. Quil howled loudly, I guess he was happy to see me.<br>"Come." Seth whispered to me and we started walking toward La Push.

Arrived there, I was welcomed by everyone that knew me, all surprised to see me again, not aged. I explained what happened to me and Seth filled me in on what had happened the past 10 years. Charlie had moved in with Sue and sold his house (to my dad apparently), the Cullens had left and Jacob along with them, not being possible to leave his imprint behind. Though, they were still in touch with each other. Leah had found herself some guy from the Makah tribe, she seemed happy now. And so was I.  
>My trip to the past wasn't imagined and I had found myself the cutest and most devoted boyfriend I could dream of. They had welcomed me back with open arms and I was glad to be home again, to keep everything of the both worlds I lived in.<p>

I went home that night. Home as in my dad's house in Forks, Washington, USA in 2011. Happy to see him and my sister after all this time again, I both hugged them intensely.  
>"What did you do now?" My dad asked suspicious.<br>"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you." I giggled. _Again after all this time, _I added mentally.  
>"You're acting weird, you know."<br>"That's why you love me." I joked.  
>"Since when do you think we love you?" My sister joked back. We both laughed.<br>"Oh dad?"  
>"Yes, my dear."<br>"Is it okay if I go to a friend tomorrow?"  
>"Sure, whatever you like." My dad said and mumbled a "Goodnight" when he heard me going upstairs.<br>When I was in my room, it felt weird. I hadn't been here in two months, I was happy to sleep in my own bed again.  
>"So since when do you have a boyfriend?" My sister asked, entering without knocking.<br>"What?" I acted surprised.  
>"Oh, come on. I can see it in your eyes." She poked me.<br>I sighed. "Since a few weeks." I admitted.  
>"So, who is it? Robert Pattison or Taylor Lautner?" She joked.<br>"Well, your guesses are closer than you'd think, sis!" I was still giggling and I was in a way too good mood to let her joking annoy me.  
>"Oh come on, tell me!"<br>"You wouldn't believe me if I did."  
>"Oh come on, just spit it out." She laughed.<br>"Fine. Seth Clearwater."  
>My sister stopped smiling. "God, I could have known. You're way too obsessed with that twilight-thing, you know?"<br>"Sure, I am." I was still smiling. She made her way to the door and mumbled something about teenage-girls.  
>I laughed at me myself. Yep, everything would be just still the same here. An annoyingly joking sister and a great dad. Only I wasn't the same anymore: I had now the best boyfriend ever and a bunch of werewolf-friends.<br>Isn't life just great?

**A/N: Sorry guys, but this is the last chapter. The story is completed and everybody has his happy ending. Isn't that just sweet? :P Please leave a comment and maybe we'll meet again soon!**  
><strong>Thanks to all the readers who alertedfavorited/reviewed this story! I love you!**  
><strong>Kisses, Majobloem -x-<strong>


	12. sequel

Hey readers,

Just to let you know: there's a sequel up: Being sucked in too. This story will not only be written from Amy's POV and Amy's sister will be a prominent character in this story. Her name is Emma Turner, she's Amy's identical twin sister. This story takes off about 3 weeks after the end of the first story. Summer Holidays has just begun and Amy wants to spent as much time as possible with her boyfriend. See what happens as what had to be the best summer of her life, slowly changes into something she has no control off.

**Summary: **Emma is anti-Twilight. What happens when a werewolf imprints on her? Amy was supposed to have a great summer, but her past is haunting her. Will they work it out or will bad things happen? R&R Seth/OC, Embry/OC Darker themes

I hope you like it! And reviews are still very welcome!

Greetz,

Majobloem xxx


End file.
